Legacy
by Holly-Wan
Summary: Starts with a letter from Padme to Leia. Then it flashes back 22 years to how that letter came to be.
1. Legacy I: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't' own SW or any of the characters, places etc. That is all George's property. I'm just having a little fun with it. I am making no money off of this, because let's face it who'd pay. I just ask that I don't get sued 'cause to be honest I don't have anything to take.  
  
This is just a little bunny that has hopping around in my head for awhile looking for a place to rest. Ever since I first saw AOTC, I had been wondering what kind of relationship Padmé and Leia would have had. When I saw Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, this little bunny decided it would not leave me alone until I played with him.  
  
Blessings and many thanks go out to my "Master" or other Brain Paulie-Gon. (a.k.a. Darth Breezy). She is the one who kept the blaster to my head and forced me to work on this little piece of prose. I also want thank my fellow love story aficionados who provided me with much insight into these characters.  
  
Thank you also to my fellow SWC and helpful beta reader Calthea. I'm glad one of us seems to have a grasp on the English language. I've only been speaking it for 32 years. You would think I would have learned something by now.  
  
The rating is PG at most. I love sap, but there isn't anyplace for smut in this piece. (not that I don't mind a good smut piece every now and then)  
  
Holly-Wan  
  
Prologue: in the burnt out ruins of what had once been a quaint little family home, a strange necklace was discovered. It looked like it had been carved out of Japor. On the back there was what appeared to be a disk of some kind, it looked like someone had made a recording and then decided to hide it. There was no way to identify who it belonged to, but then the old woman looked closely at it and saw the names. The names that brought back memories of another time, a name that told her exactly what she needed to do.  
  
Leia saw the strange looking object on her desk, the woman who had delivered it to her had insisted on giving it to her in person. This woman was someone she had never met, and yet some how she felt like she should know this person. There was a connection there, but for the life of her she couldn't but her hands on it. She put the disk in to R2, not sure what to expect. What she saw was the last thing she had ever expected in a million years. There had been so many people who had claimed to know who their mother had been, so many false leads. But one look at the sad woman sitting cross legged and cradling a baby triggered a memory in her. This was real. She knew the woman before her was her real mother, and the baby in her lap was her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew she should share this with Luke, but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch, and cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
My Dearest Daughter Leia,  
  
I know you will probably never read this, and if you do you will most likely be an adult with no memories of me. If you are reading this then it means Emperor Palpatine is no longer a threat and it is safe for you to know the truth. Unfortunately, it also means that I am gone, and that I was not able to get to your father, Anakin. I only hope you will someday be able to forgive both of your parents.  
  
Bail will make an excellent father, I can tell he loves you very much already. He has been a friend of our family for years. I have known him since I was a small child and he was always like an older brother to me. . He will treat you like his own, make sure that you are well cared for and will give you the happy life we would wish for you. Please know that everything was done out of love for you and Luke.  
  
You looked so lost, when we first came here. I know you are only 2 months old, but I could swear you know that your brother is gone. You seemed so sad, after he left with Master Obi-Wan. Please know that he will be safe. For your own protection, I had no choice but to send you to live with different homes, it was too risky to have it any other way.  
  
I wish that I could be there to see the two of you grow up, to see the adults you will become. I wish that you would be able get to know your father the way I knew him. That the four of us could be the family we so desperately wanted. Your father is not the monster many think he is. I know there is still good in him. I will never believe that the Anakin I loved isn't somewhere deep inside of him, hiding. He has done some terrible things, but I still love him. I can't explain it any more than I can explain the meaning of life itself.  
  
My first duty was to make sure my children were safe and protected. As long as I have the ability to breathe I will not give up on Anakin. I know if I can talk to him, I can reach him. There is good in him, good that Palpatine could never destroy. Master Obi-Wan has given up on him, he tried to tell me he was dead, but I just won't accept that. I have to see it for my own eyes. Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda both refused to let me go after him, they tried to tell me it was too late, that I could do nothing. However, like your father, I never let a little thing like that stop me from doing what I feel I must do. I must try to reach him and bring him back; I owe him that much. I know I can reach him if I can get to him. The Anakin I loved is still alive inside someplace. I will always believe that.  
  
The Senate has been reduced to nothing but a puppet gallery, purely for show, I know that now. Palpatine played us all for fools and we were blinded to his true intentions until it was too late. I knew something wasn't right, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Even Masters Yoda and Windu were blinded by his manipulations of the Dark Side. My home planet of Naboo, once a lush and green paradise, has been reduced to a dead, barren and scared battlefield. I have nothing left. Everything I believed in, and everything I have loved, it has all been destroyed, or taken from me. The only things Palpatine could not destroy were my children and my love for their father. For now, I am forced to place my children in separate homes where they will never know each other or who they really are. Despite this, I will not sit by on my hands and watch as my husband's light is extinguished by evil. I will not have my children grow up to hate their own father.  
  
I look back at events and wonder what could I have done differently? Could I have saved him? Part of me says yes, it was my fault that it happened. If I hadn't left that day, if I hadn't gone to meet him, the ambush would never have happened. He wouldn't think he had lost the most important thing in his life. If I had loved him better I would have known something, was wrong. I should have been able to help him. I should have known that he needed me more. I shouldn't have let him break his Jedi vows for me. It was because of me, that he fell. I loved him so much; we were doomed by feelings we never should have had. Sometimes I feel that fate stepped in and punished us for falling in love. The truth is, despite it all, I wouldn't trade those three glorious years we had together for anything. We didn't have much together, but we loved each other every minute and took every opportunity to be together. No, loving him was not a mistake, and I will never regret marrying Anakin. He was my light in the darkness, my eye in the storm. He was my life, and I was his.  
  
Part of me wants to blame Obi-Wan. He should have known, he should have been able to do something, anything, to prevent things from going so wrong. He was like Anakin's father, Anakin looked up to him; he should have been able to reach him. He should have been a better mentor. He should have seen what was happening.  
  
Part of me thinks I should blame Master Yoda for not being able to see more clearly. He should have been able to see through the dark side. He should have known what Palpatine was up to.  
  
Part of me even desperately wants to blame Qui-Gon for ever taking him away from that awful place, away from his mother. He was a slave, but he would have been safe.  
  
The truth is that I am only lying to myself, your father made his own choices. Guilt and blame are not the answer. It wasn't anyone else's fault. Anakin made the choice to give in to his hatred and his grief, allowing his anger to consume him. He was seduced and overwhelmed, the feeling of power and his need for control were too great. We are responsible our own choices we make, and follow must the path we make for ourselves, no matter how comforting it is to believe otherwise.  
  
Some day when you grow up, you may meet somebody and be lucky enough to fall hopelessly, passionately in love. When that day comes, I hope you will be in a position to understand a little better what happened. I am not sure I understand it myself. I just know when the man you love as much as your own life is in terrible pain, the only thing that seems to matter at that moment is making it better any way you can. When you see that light, which once burned so bright start to flicker and fade, nothing else seems to matter at that point and sometimes your judgment may become clouded because of this. The thought that you may loose that light, that is just more than you can bear.  
  
Your father was the last person I ever thought I would fall in love with. This wasn't like the fairly tales told to children. It wasn't love at first site. At least it wasn't on my part. I felt something special but at that point it wasn't love. Or rather it wasn't love at first site for me. Your father, however, knew. Somehow, even though he was only 9 at the time, he knew I was the one.  
  
I remember that day as clearly as I remember yesterday. I was 14, and recently elected Queen of Naboo. I was traveling from my home to the Capitol at Coruscant to get help for my people. Our ship was damaged and we barely managed to make it as far as Tatooine. Rather than stay with the ship, I chose to assume the identity of one of my handmaidens. I set out along with Master Qui-Gon and a Gungan named Jar-Jar for the city of Mos Espa. We came to the first junk shop that looked like it might have what we needed. While Master Qui-Gon bargained with the owner I stepped inside the shop to wait.  
  
I had no idea that I had just stepped into a destiny that would have far reaching consequences both for me and for the entire galaxy.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
Those were the first words your father ever said to me. I looked over to see who said this and found not a man, but a young boy, who sounded much older than his nine years. He and his mother were slaves to a nasty Toydarian named Watto and had been working at the shop since he was three. He was a plucky determined little boy, who wouldn't let a little thing like slavery stop him from reaching the stars one day. I remember his reaction to me when I realized that he was a slave.  
  
"I'm a boy and my name is Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
He was so alive and full of hope. Even now I refuse to believe that the fire which once burned so bright inside of him has been completely extinguished. To quote your father, "It's not fair".  
  
Since we had no money and Republic credits are worthless on Tatooine we ended up in a convoluted scheme to get the parts from the shop owner. I won't go into all the details, but your father was once known as the only human with the skill and talent necessary for the dangerous sport of pod racing. And he did it to help us, a group of strangers, with no thought of anything being in it for himself. He had no idea that when he was racing to save my planet and me he was also racing for his own freedom. Thanks to a bargain made by Qui-Gon, when your father won the race, not only did he acquire the parts we needed, but also the chance of a lifetime to leave that awful place, and see his dreams come true.  
  
This also meant that he had to leave your grandmother behind. He knew that he might never come back, but he needed to take this chance. This was a chance for a better life, and both he and his mother knew it. It wasn't until many years later that I heard the words "Chosen One" and the prophecy of one who would bring balance to the force. It was then that I realized why Master Qui-Gon had been so adamant about Anakin being trained as a Jedi.  
  
He was tested and questioned by the Jedi, but at first they judged him too old, as Jedi usually begin training as infants. After Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith named Darth Maul during the battle with the Trade Federation, they seemed to feel that they had no choice. Obi-Wan made a promise to his dying master, and reluctantly the council agreed to let him take Anakin as his Padawan learner.  
  
At Qui-Gon's funeral he looked more lost than I have ever seen anyone look. Obi-Wan didn't look any better than Anakin. These two had known each other for all of two days and now they were suddenly thrown together in one of the most important relationships in a Jedi's life. Anakin never talked a lot about those early days, but I did get the feeling it took along time before he and Obi-Wan really trusted each other, and to some extent I think they never fully did. I can't help but wonder if Qui-Gon's death had a greater effect than either of them may have realized. After the funeral they left to start Anakin's training and that was the last I saw of him for ten years.  
  
During those ten years while Anakin was training at the Jedi Temple under Master Obi-Wan. I served two terms as Queen and was then asked by Queen Jamillia to serve as Senator. It was an honor I couldn't refuse. I had to serve my people. It was during this time that your father returned to my life. It was shortly before the Clone Wars started and after a number of attempts on my life, The Jedi Council decided I needed protecting. I didn't agree. I knew who was behind the attacks, but the Council refused to believe that a former member of the Jedi Order would be involved in an attempt at murder. They were very wrong. Sadly, it wasn't the last time they would make such a fatal error in judgment.  
  
Obi-Wan and his apprentice were assigned to be my protectors. I couldn't believe it when I first saw Anakin again. I almost didn't recognize him. Gone was the cute little boy I remembered. In his place, was a handsome young man. Who am I kidding? He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. It took all of the control I had not to let it show.  
  
That night, there was another attempt on my life. Two Khouns were sent to my room with intent to poison me. However your father and Obi-Wan managed to kill them just before they would have succeeded. One minute I was sound asleep and the next thing I knew your father was kneeling on the bed over me with his light saber in hand, raised defensively over his head. Quicker than my mind could grasp what was happening, Obi-Wan jumped out the window hanging on to the assassin droid, and Anakin took off to go after him. It wasn't until Dormé ran in to see what had happened that I realized what was going on.  
  
After such a blatant attempt on my life, the council decided I should be forced to hide out. I had been working for over a year to fight against the Military Creation Act. Just when it was finally time to vote on the measure, suddenly I was to be conveniently out of the picture. I thought it was suspicious at the time, but I kept my thoughts to myself. I believed the Separatists, who were being led by Count Dooku, were behind it, but for them to want me out of the picture seemed to be so contradictory. Yet somehow, I knew that he was involved. I was partially right. The truth turned out to be far more sinister than any of us would have believed. Not only was Dooku behind it, but the person he was working for was the last person any of us would have ever suspected.  
  
The Council decided, for my own safety, that I should return to Naboo. Palpatine used his influence to make sure I followed orders. No one was to know that I had left the Capitol. Jar Jar Binks the junior senator from Naboo took my place in the senate, and Dormé my trusted handmaiden would still act as my decoy on Coruscant. Your father was assigned to be my personal bodyguard, while Master Obi-Wan was assigned to find out who was behind the attempts. We left the capitol disguised as refugees traveling under assumed names. At least we had R2 with us, as your father jokingly reminded me.  
  
Neither of us really knew what to expect on this trip. We hadn't seen each other in ten years. While your father was quite clearly still very interested in me, my feelings were a mystery even to myself. Now when I look back I realize I was scared of feelings I had never dealt with before. At the time, however, I didn't know what was happening to me. Every logical cell in my brain was telling me that this could never be. Jedi were not allowed to love romantically, they were not allowed to marry. Personal attachments of that nature were quite clearly forbidden by the Jedi code.  
  
I had spent almost my entire life in public service. I was used to people who needed me in some official capacity to serve their own personal needs. I was quite used to the dance of politics. I was not ready for the dance of hearts. I knew there was something happening in me. I just couldn't, or wouldn't admit it to myself.  
  
The first hint I had that something was going on inside me was when I was packing to leave the Capitol in the first place. Anakin was standing guard, and the conversation eventually turned to his frustration with his Master, Obi-Wan. There was something in the way he looked at me. It was almost like we could see through each other, into those private places that no one is allowed to go. It felt very uncomfortable, yet not all together as unpleasant or intrusive as one might think.  
  
Shortly after the transport ship took off, we were able to relax. It was going to be a long ride, as it was an older transport designed more for cargo than passengers. Anakin managed to fall asleep, and I was able to relax in relative silence. I couldn't' believe the way my eyes kept wanting to look over at him. What was wrong with me? I kept trying to tell myself that he was just a bodyguard assigned to protect me, that he was a Jedi. But I knew there was more, a lot more. I just wasn't' ready to face it yet.  
  
I tried my hardest to pretend I didn't feel what I was feeling. I tried so hard I almost convinced myself. Unfortunately I was the only one I seemed to convince. My family knew in a matter of minutes, even Queen Jamilla quickly became suspicious. I tried to distance my self from Anakin, but it came out all wrong, like I was trying to put him down. He of course objected to my sudden superiority complex, and before we knew it we were fighting like a couple in front of everyone. It was over as quickly as it started, but after effects seemed to linger like a bad odor. In order to preserve our illusion of distance Anakin gave in and we ended up hiding in the Lake Country where I grew up.  
  
I first became aware of the effect Anakin was having on me when we got off the skipper at the Lake Retreat. We walked over to the edge of the balcony and were enjoying the view over the water. To this day I can not remember what we were talking about. I looked up and found that I was drowning in those deep icy blue pools of his. My mind kept trying to fight it, but my body had a life of its own. I couldn't' move, I couldn't fight it. Deep down inside I didn't want to fight it. My brain was saying no, but my lips wanted only to taste his. I knew I shouldn't be doing it, but I didn't care. It seemed like an eternity passed before I could regain control of myself. I had to fight this. I couldn't give into it, and I couldn't seem to fight it either.  
  
We were treading on some very dangerous ground. I knew that Jedi were not allowed to marry, and romantic attachments were strictly forbidden. Having an affair with a Jedi Padawan, wouldn't' exactly have done wonders for my own career in the Senate either. We both knew the consequences of our actions could be far-reaching, we tried desperately to fight it. But we were powerless, almost like there was some unseen force drawing us together. I tried to put up a wall between us, but I simply could not maintain it. We simply were meant to be, damn the rest of the universe. How can love be wrong? If I hadn't loved him I wouldn't have two beautiful children. And my children were not a mistake. I will never believe that. The two of you were meant to be.  
  
Looking back over the past, with the help of time I can see that the signs of his dark side were present even back in the beginning of our courtship. Not in the way he treated me, he was a perfect gentleman. He always seemed to look at me like he couldn't believe that I really loved him back. In some ways I almost felt like I could never love him enough. It was as if part of him felt that he didn't deserve me, that I was too good for him.  
  
To the outside world, and even I fear to Obi-Wan he gave off an air of being arrogant and over confident, but they couldn't' see what I saw. I saw a very hurt and desperately scared young man, who needed something that no one could seem to give him. Something he had to find with in himself, but didn't seem to be able to locate it.  
  
The first and biggest sign I had of just how deep he could hurt was when Shmi, your grandmother, was killed by a band of Tusken Raiders. I only met her once, the same time I had first met Anakin. She was a very strong and kind, woman, who cared very deeply for her son. I was struck almost immediately by how close they were. It was almost as if in her eyes, Anakin could do no wrong. They were slaves with next to nothing and yet she managed to somehow make a home that was warm and almost happy. They both knew Watto could have sold either one of them, like a piece of property, and yet they she never managed to let this stop them from making the most of things. Anakin however seemed to harbor a deeply hidden anger about the situation, an anger so intense it overwhelmed everything.  
  
Looking back now there were some serious clues I missed. I should have seen that even then he was fighting not to let the darkness overcome him. But when I looked at him all I could see was that my beloved was in pain and he needed me. He seemed to be shattered to his core; I couldn't grasp the reality of what he was telling me. It wasn't until much later that I realized the significance of what happened that day. If only I knew then what I know now. I would have realized that he was terrified of his own anger, overwhelmed by his own power and rage. Part of him had been shattered beyond repair, by what he had done. He needed more than I could give him. He needed help from some one experienced in dealing with Jedi matters, someone like Master Obi-Wan or Master Yoda. I thought my love would be enough, sadly it wasn't, but then hindsight has always been 20/20.  
  
Anakin had been having dreams of her for sometime, but finally they got to be so bad, he couldn't' take it anymore. He had to go back. It was a direct violation of his orders to stay on Naboo and protect me, but he looked so lost and so hurt that I didn't hesitate to support his decision. In the back of my mind I felt something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Once we got to Tatooine, we found Watto and learned that a man named Cliegg Lars had freed Shmi, and then married her. On top of that, he now also had a stepbrother Owen. Part of Anakin seemed happy that his mother had managed to make a good life for herself, yet I can't help but feel that part of him was also hurt. He leaves and his mother has another son to occupy her. I also got the feeling Owen was less than thrilled to see Anakin show up. The tension between them was thicker than Dagobaian fog. The good son meets the prodigal son, and neither knew quite what to make of the other.  
  
The reason I am explaining this is because in spite of anything else, Owen and his fiancée Beru are good hard working people. They will give your brother a good home, and he will be safe there. She will love him like the mother I wish I could be. He won't have an easy life, but he will be loved and will have a family. He will be treated like one of their own.  
  
Shortly after arriving at the Lars homestead, we learned the awful truth. Shmi had been out picking mushrooms and had run into a band of Tusken Raiders on her way back. According to Cliegg, thirty men had gone out to rescue her and only four had even returned. He would have returned himself in a heartbeat, but the rescue attempt had left him with one leg missing and the other one badly damaged. Anakin had never looked more lost than he did at that moment. Having only been to Tatooine once, I was not sure what a Tusken was. I remembered seeing one at the Pod Races ten years earlier and they were shooting at the racers. How terribly awful they must be. I could not imagine what horrors were going thru Anakin's mind. That night he left to go after her. I wanted so much to tell him then that I loved him, but all I could do was hug him for dear life, and pray for his safe return.  
  
I didn't sleep at all that night. If I hadn't used C-3P0 as an excuse to take my mind off things, I surely would have gone insane. Everything I thought I knew no longer made sense. All I knew was that I loved Anakin and I had never seen him so lost and hurt. I felt scared for him, guilty for having put the brakes on our relationship, and worried about what would happen when he came back. I knew he would need me, he had nobody else. I felt I could handle what would come, I had no idea that my love was blinding me. That all the love I had for him, would not be enough to fix what was wrong.  
  
It was all like a dream, a very bad dream, the kind of dream where you want to wake up but you can't. It doesn't feel like it is real, yet you know it is not just a dream. I tried to talk to him, I knew he was in pain. But there was so much more to it. It was deeper than grief, it was like part of him went to the Tusken camp and never returned. I heard what he was telling me, about what he had done, how he had taken his vengeance, but it was almost unreal. My shock wouldn't allow me to absorb what I was hearing. I just wanted the Ani I loved to come back to me. The bright light that had shown through so much darkness was dangerously close to being extinguished completely. There was nothing I could do but hold him and let him cry.  
  
Later, we had left Tatooine and had traveled to Geonosis. There, the Separatists captured us and sentenced us to death in the Arena. I still remember his face the moment I finally gave in to my heart and told him how much I loved him. He looked like a child who had just been handed the keys to the universe. Even though we were chained in a cart and faced a certain death, the only thing on his mind was me. When I looked up and jumped into those icy blue pools, I knew everything would be okay.  
  
Suddenly life didn't seem so hopeless, it was like my strength and my reason for being had suddenly found a new source from which they were continually refreshed. I felt like a child reborn in a strange new world. Everything was new and dangerous, yet exciting and wondrous. Suddenly I felt like I could take on anything, I was almost invincible. I think Anakin felt the same way. Even though we were in the middle of a losing battle, somehow we were more alive than either of us could remember being.  
  
After that getting married just seemed like the next logical step. We couldn't go back; we didn't want to go back. With the Clone Wars in full swing, we knew we would be pulled apart by our duties. Marriage was forbidden by the Jedi code. We had to keep it a secret, for both of our sakes. We couldn't be together, but we didn't want to be apart either. Marriage was a way to be committed to each other above all else, and it made the separations seem a little more bearable. It was not the way I pictured my wedding day, but when I looked up and saw your father looking back at me, nothing else seemed to matter. I just wanted to hold him and be held by him, forever.  
  
The Clone Wars dragged on for three endless years. Anakin was away fighting with the Jedi for most of that time, but he did manage to get several leaves. My senatorial duties occupied all of my free time. But whenever we could find a moment to steal off somewhere, we would have the most glorious times. These moments were few and far between, but I treasure every single one of them. Somehow we managed to pack an eternity into those short stolen moments.  
  
We only managed to make it back to our meadow a couple of times, but those were the happiest moments in my life. Even though they only lasted a couple of days, it seemed like forever. Whenever I would feel sad or lonely I would take a trip back there in my mind, and I would feel happy. We would bring a lunch, but I don't think we ever actually ate. Just being together seemed to be all we needed. After that my strength and spirit would be renewed. At least for a little while. Then I would start to miss him again.  
  
The hardest part was the good-byes. Neither of us wanted to say it, we would just lie there and hold each other till the last minute. Then we would silently get up, kiss each other good-by, and turn away so we could both pretend we were stronger than we were. That way we could pretend not to see each other cry.  
  
I'm not sure when it happened or how it started but after we had been married for about two years, something in your father started to change. He was still the Anakin I knew, but there was also something different. The only way I can describe it is that he lost another part of himself. His wounds seem to cut thru to his very soul. He was more distant. We had been able to talk about anything, and now I felt like my husband was becoming a stranger before my very eyes.  
  
He would look off in to the distance, like he was searching for something. I had no idea what he was looking for or what he felt was missing. I tried to help; there was nothing I could do. Whatever was going on, it was something Anakin had to work out for himself. He would pretend for my sake that everything was fine. I knew it was anything but fine, yet for his sake and our limited time together I allowed the illusion to go on. I regret that so much. I had no idea what he was going through, and I couldn't get him to tell me.  
  
By then I had my suspicions that Palpatine was not at all what he appeared to be. He seemed to always be just a little too ahead of the game. It was almost like he knew what was going to happen before it did. I got a sense that he was working everything according to some master plan. I had no idea just how right I was. Bail was the first to notice and point out just how wrong everything was. The Clone Troopers, the manipulation of Jar- Jar Binks to get into power, it was all too convenient.  
  
Instead of actually solving anything all the Senate seemed to do was bicker over the same old issues that had divided various factions for years. Actual issues that needed to be dealt with always managed to take second place. Instead of leading us out of war, Palpatine was subtlety encouraging it. On the surface he appeared to be the concerned leader, trying to work out a solution, but that was only a ruse. I had no evidence, but my instincts told me this man was much more than meets the eye. I got the distinct impression that he had two very different faces.  
  
It was the other face I should have been worried about. The truth was more sinister than I or the Jedi would ever have believed. Not only had we been duped, but the truth was hiding directly under our noses and we never suspected a thing until it was too late to stop it. Not only was the dark side becoming stronger, but the one person the Jedi never even considered an issue, turned out to be their most dangerous adversary they would ever face.  
  
Palpatine's outside image was one of a kindly old man who believed in democracy, his true personality was so sinister that even today I cannot believe none of us saw it. Right under our noses, the Republic was overturned by a Sith Lord, and even the Jedi Council was totally unaware of who they were fighting, until he had already won.  
  
I wish I knew the answers to what happened after that. Unfortunately we may never know. I don't' know what happened with your father. I am sure Palpatine was manipulating him, but why Anakin allowed himself to be manipulated is something I may never understand fully. I have had plenty of time since your birth, to do nothing but think and no matter how hard I try I can't come up with any answers. All I know is that Anakin always felt everything so much deeper, than anyone I have ever known. He tried to put his emotions aside, to live by the Jedi code, but he was never able to achieve that goal. Instead of controlling his emotions, it seemed more often than not, that his emotions were in control of him. I may never know what happened. Sometimes the most difficult questions we have to ask don't have any answers. We may never know why. I can only speculate.  
  
The Anakin I knew and fell in love with was a good hearted and decent man. He loved me so much; he was willing to risk everything for us. This is the man who was your father; this is the man I loved more than anything. He was thrilled when he found out I was pregnant. He never got to see his children; he never knew there were twins. But it was his idea to name our child Luke if it was a boy or Leia if it was a girl. He wanted you to have names that meant something to him. Luke is light, because a son would have been a light in our darkness. Leia means meadow, because that was where we spent our happiest times together. This is what I want you to remember  
  
Please find Luke, share this with him. Together the two of you may be able to find some answers for yourselves.  
  
I don't know when it will be safe for you to at last know the truth, but you must so I am leaving this and the necklace Anakin carved for me with my sister, Sola.  
  
Even though I am gone, I will always be with you. I love you both more than words can ever say  
  
Your Mother Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker  
  
Epilogue: As she sat there barely able to move or think, Leia fondled the strange necklace in her hands. It was a most unusual piece of jewelry. She turned it over in her hands and there on the back she saw it, it was a simple inscription but it made her heart stop beating. "Forever yours, Anakin". 


	2. LegacyII: The Begginning Chapter 1

**Legacy II: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Just the usual. Star Wars belongs to George, I'm just a fan with too much time on her hands having some fun.  Any quotes etc, not mine are credited to their appropriate source wherever possible.  This started with an image I had in my head of Padmé in a white version of the nightgown she was wearing on the balcony scene, when she confronts Anakin about his nightmare. Only in this vision it was night and she didn't' have the bulky blue robe on.  I started seeing the 'vision' when I found this old but beautiful poem on a poetry website. It is a very old poem, but I think it describes Padmé very well, especially the way Anakin sees her. So I started with that vision, and now I'll just have to see where the story wants to go.  The other quote, the Nietzche quote is one that I have heard many times. I feel it perfectly describes exactly how I see Anakin/Vader. **

**_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._**

**_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place._**

**_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_**

****

_She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron_

(You didn't' actually think I wrote this did you!)

****

**_" Whoever fights monsters should see to it, that in the process he does not become a monster" __Freidrich Nietzche_******

**_Chapter 1 _**

****

High in the night sky a chorus of stars twinkled and shimmered in time to the age-old melody they had played for centuries. A silvery moon shone through the clear cloudless sky giving a soft romantic luster to the water below.  The lake was perfectly calm, save for the gentle breeze, which only slightly disturbed the surface of the water.   Overlooking the lake was a balcony, one that had been a popular with lovers for centuries.  This night was no different. Like so many before them, they were oblivious to the beauty being presented in front of them, preferring to be lost in each other's presence. They stood in a warm embrace, her head tucked sweetly under his chin, swaying slowly in time to the ancient rhythm heard only by lovers.

They had been that way for what surely must have seemed an eternity, but was in actuality no more than half of an hour or so.  Since the season that normally filled the retreat had ended, they had the entire place to themselves.  This is exactly the way the couple wanted it. Outwardly they gave the appearance of just another young pair of lovers. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. This pair was meeting in secret. 

 Even though it was chilly, due to the lateness of the season, the lady was clad only in a white silk shift. Her gentleman was wearing only the traditional gauzy taupe colored shirt and pants of a Jedi. Despite their unseasonable dress, the couple seemed not to notice the chill in the air. Or if they did, they didn't seem to mind it.  

Slowly the gentleman reached into his pocket and pulled out something, without his ladylove noticing what he was up to.  Then he quite gently reached around her neck to clasp the special piece.  It was no ordinary piece of jewelry.  Quite the contrary, it was unlike any other ever made, save perhaps one carving in the entire galaxy.  As she saw what her gentleman was doing the lady gasped with delight.  She gingerly examined the carving, which was now hanging, around her neck.  Very soon she was reduced to tears, and then she turned around and buried her face in his neck tightening her embrace around his neck, to the point where a lesser man might have found it difficult to breathe. 

The necklace was not fancy or expensive at all. In fact the materials to make it could probably have been found almost any place. The only thing about it that made it unique was the design, hand-carved on the front.  It was a delicate design with much detail. Depending on which way you held it; it could have been many things.  Turned one way it resembled an angel, turned side ways it could have been a sunrise or even an abstract design.  On the backside, there was a simple inscription.  Carved in a delicate script so unlike the man who had made it, were three simple words. 

"_Forever yours, Anakin"  _

In response to her embrace he began to gently nuzzle her ear.  Soon their lips found each other and they kissed as if they would never part. As the kisses slowly deepened the gentleman used his right hand, still glistening of the metallic gold color, to sweep his lady off her feet and carry her into their chambers. Due to the coolness of the night air, there was already a fire blazing in the hearth when the couple entered their room. Caught up in their passions and desires, they never made it past the fireplace.  


	3. LegacyII: Chapter 2

****

**_Chapter 2 _**

Padmé rolled over and woke up with a start.  She looked over at the chronometer that had so rudely interrupted her dream and realized she had yet another pointless committee meeting in less than an hour.  The sun was shining in her face, requiring that she get up in spite of her reluctance.  She couldn't believe it.  Today was the first anniversary of her and Anakin's wedding. Thoughts of spending it alone, only made her want to pull the covers over her head and wish the world away.  She would give anything to return to her dream, the dream where she and Anakin were alone back at the Lake Retreat.  The same Lake Retreat where they had first started falling in love, where they had been married after the battle at Geonosis, and where they had spent some of their happiest times together.  But that was not going to be. Anakin was off someplace unknown fighting the Clone Wars.  And she had her senatorial duties, duties she couldn't ignore no matter how much she tried to wish them away.  

She knew that he would contact her if he was able, but given their current situation his contact had been sparse.  He never knew for sure where he might be or how long he would be there.  He had managed to send her a few holos over the last year and had even managed to make it back to Coruscant a couple of times, if only for a short while.   She remembered the last time that Anakin had made it home. Instead of letting her know that he would be coming, he had decided to surprise her.  It was a lovely thought even if things didn't quite work out as planned. 

_"When did anything in our lives ever work out as planned" she mused._

She still smiled at the memory.  She had gone to bed early that night, after a particularly frustrating series of meetings that seemed to go no place.  She had been asleep for maybe a couple of hours when she heard a strange noise.  At first she thought maybe she was just dreaming it, but then she heard it again.  Dormé was gone, having taken a much-earned vacation back to Naboo for a few days.  She knew no one could get past the guards outside. Looking around for something to defend herself against this unknown attacker she had grabbed a blaster pistol she kept in her drawer for just such a possible event.  Armed and ready for what ever might await her, she had gotten out of her bed, not even bothering to grab a robe.  She had started walking towards the source of the noise, when something made her stop suddenly. She could feel there was a presence in the room, and it was very close to her.  She couldn't see who it was, but she could she a shadowy figure.  She turned towards the dark silhouette. Never one to run scared, she faced her unknown attacker, and pointed her pistol directly at him. 

"Who ever you are, I am armed and I am not afraid to use it!" 

"Is that anyway to great your husband? I know I haven't been able to make it back much, but I didn't think you would be this upset."  

"Ani!!! Is that really you Ani?" 

"Do you have another husband?" 

"When? How? Ani, I can't believe you're here. Wait a minute… I could have shot you!!  Ani, I could have killed you!"

"Considering where you have that blaster pointed, I think that would be the least of my worries. If you don't mind I would feel a lot more secure if you put that thing away." 

Padme looked down to see where she had been aiming the pistol, and quickly broke in to an uncontrollable giggle, when she realized she had been aiming a little lower than his chest.  She quickly dropped the pistol to the floor and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace and then their lips found each other.  The kiss soon deepened and before long they found themselves on top of the bed, their clothes scattered haphazardly throughout the room. 


	4. LegacyII: Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 _**

****

Even now, almost six months later, Padmé felt flushed at the thought of that night. They only had a couple of days, but those had been two of the sweetest days they had spent together since they were married.  She had nothing going on as far as Senate meetings and had been able to spend the entire two days in her quarters.  Her guards had come to the door a couple of times to check on her, as they had not seen her leave, but she made an excuse about being sick and just wanting to stay in.  She had been running a fever all right, but not the kind that they were thinking.  They had made love that weekend with a fervor that put even their wedding night to shame.  

Anakin seemed almost possessed, like he couldn't get enough of her.  At the time she thought it was simply because they hadn't seen each other for so long, and their passions had overcame them. But the truth was there was something more, something she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit. He was still the Anakin she had fallen in love with, and yet something was different, he seemed darker somehow.  She couldn't but her finger on it, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. 

_"It's probably just the war getting to him. Being up on the front lines like that would get to anybody after awhile." That's what she tried to tell herself. It was a comfortable lie. _

Yet she knew that was not entirely true either.  It was simply more comforting to believe at the time, then to push the issue. They had such a short time together, she didn't want to waste any of it, and neither did Anakin.  When they were together alone, it was like the rest of the galaxy ceased to exist, if only for a little while. When she had a chance to see him again, she could ask him, if he hadn't worked out whatever it was for himself by that time.  At least that is what she told herself. 

Another look at the chronometer, reminded Padmé that if she didn't get a move on quickly she was going to be quite late.  She smacked the alarm off a little harder than necessary, and hesitatingly got out of bed.  She dragged her self into the fresher and splashed some cold water on her face. 

"Can't expect the galaxy to stop just because a Senator and her Jedi husband want to celebrate their anniversary."_ she said out loud to no one. _

After exiting the fresher, she stepped to her closet to figure out an appropriate outfit for the day's meetings. She was meeting with the Senators from Corellia and Selonia to discuss a new bill regarding, trade routes and import tariffs. It was bad enough that all the Senate seemed to do lately was rehash the same old arguments they had been having for years. They were in the middle of a war. Instead of making progress toward finding a way to end it, they seemed to be caught up in more foolishness, and nothing was getting done. They had made no progress at all towards finding a solution, in fact they seemed to be further away from one, then when they had started a year ago. 

She always hated it when she had to deal with the Corellians; everything always became a contest of wills.  Just once she wished they would be up front instead of making everything twice as hard as it needed to be.  Today of all day's she was most definitely not in the mood for games.  Considering what else one of the Corellian Senators was likely to have on his mind, she opted for one of her more formal, least revealing gowns.  It was a heavy high-necked gown of dark blue crushed velvet.  Running out of time she opted to go with the Alderaanian style buns, instead of one of her more elaborate updos.  

Taking one last look in the mirror, she decided she would opt for one more accessory today.  It was a simple accessory, one that no one would notice. But it was something that meant more to her than anything else in her jewelry box.  It was a small one of a kind carving on the end of a dark blue cord.  Anakin had given it to her on their wedding night.  The design was one that changed with the angle of the viewer, and on the back were three words that she wanted to keep close to her heart, especially on a day like today.  Anakin would always be hers, and if she couldn't have her husband on her anniversary, she could at least have a part of him with her


	5. LegacyII: Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

" Cargo which is not covered by a regular commercial shipping line's manifest, and is not moving under regularly established commercial rates published in commercial tariffs, but is moving to or from ports that are served by vessels operating in regular trade routes under commercial tariffs, shall be assessed wharfage on the same basis as the freight charges on such cargo would have been assessed on vessels operating in such regular trade routes under commercial tariffs.  And  furthermore…."

It had been a long meeting, and like many before it, much was said but not much was solved. They had been in the stuffy cramped room for over two hours, but yet they didn't' seem to have accomplished anything. As hard as she tried to pay attention, and participate, Senator Amidala found her mind wandering to the sunny green meadows of Naboo and to a certain Jedi Padawan.  She barely noticed the older Senator from Selonia when she gently tapped her on the shoulder.  

"Senator Amidala, is everything okay? You look a million parsecs away," whispered Senator Allerle Irauh, just loud enough for Padmé to hear.  

Padmé looked up and realized she had not heard anything that was said for at least an hour. 

"Its okay, I'm not exactly enthralled with our current discussion either. I'm sure where ever you were, it's much nicer than it is here." Senator Irauh whispered back. "I think we've had enough of this for today." 

"I think we could all use a break. A little fresh air and some exercise might do us all some good. All in favor of adjourning until the same time tomorrow?" She addressed the group with such authority, it hardly befit her advanced age and diminutive stature. 

_ As soon as all members of the group responded with a unanimous "Aye" Senator Irauh waited for them to leave and then sat down next to Padmé who hadn't moved out of her seat. She reached over and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder in a gesture more maternal than anything else.  _

"You would prefer to be with someone else today wouldn't you? If you would care to talk about it, I have great ears and a very soft shoulder. Who ever this young man is, that has you in such a state, he must be someone very special."  

 For reasons she couldn't quite explain, Padmé felt as though she could trust this person. There was something about the older woman that radiated warmth, and genuine concern.  She wasn't ready to share all of her secrets though. The risk was just too great.  She looked up with at the older female with surprise. 

"_How could she know? We've always been so good at hiding everything. Even Master Kenobi doesn't suspect the full truth. How can this woman, a virtual stranger know. I can't be that obvious can I?" _

Padmé couldn't' believe that this woman who she had barely known could read something so personal, and yet there was no trace of anything but kindness in both her voice and her demeanor. She wasn't sure what to say to her. On the one hand, talking to someone would feel good, but she couldn't risk it. The danger to her and Anakin would be too great. 

_"Don't be so surprised. When you have been around as long as I have, it's not hard to recognize a woman troubled by love.  I can tell by the way you have been absent-mindedly handling that little carving, that it clearly means something very important to you." ___

"It's rather complicated" Padme looked up, trying not to give away too much, even though the thought of finally talking to someone was a very attractive offer. __

_"It always is Honey, it always is. I've been watching you. For someone so young and beautiful, you are always so serious.  No one would think any less of you, if you were to let your hair down and have a little fun every once in awhile. It might do you some good. I've been told I make a pretty good listener. Maybe I could meet you in the Senate Lounge for a cup of ardees later?" _

_"Maybe another time. I am expecting something tonight and I'd like to be home just in case." She knew if there were any possible way for Anakin to contact her, he would do it tonight.  There was no way she was not going to be home. _

_"Your hoping to hear from your young man aren't you? If you change your mind you know where to find me" The older woman sounded genuinely concerned and sympathetic. It was almost like she could read what Padmé was thinking. _

"Thank-you. Senator...." Padmé responded gratefully, but was interrupted by the older woman before she could finish her sentence. 

"Call me Allerle. I hate formal titles, they sound so formal and cold."

"Thank-you Allerle. I'm Padmé. I may take you up on that offer another time." 

"Good night Padmé. I hope you hear from him." 

"Thank-You" 


	6. LegacyII: Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

****

Padmé returned to her quarters, her mind still lost on the meadows of Naboo spending her anniversary with Anakin. 

"Happy Anniversary! Where ever you are beloved." She whispered under her breath not loud enough for anyone else to hear. 

She was still enjoying her picnic when she was rudely brought back to reality by a tall golden droid who often sounded unintentionally annoying. 

"Mistress Padmé, Mistress Padmé! I have an urgent message from someone calling himself Luke. Do you know anyone by that name."  

Trying to keep her true emotions to herself, as it would not be fitting to let the overly talkative droid in on the fact that Luke was actually a code name used by Anakin, Padmé quickly downloaded the message for replay later in her bedroom where she could watch it in private.

 Before he left they had worked out a pre-arranged code so that if a message from him came in while others were present she would be able to take the message in private with out any one knowing whom the message was actually from.  The name was actually Anakin's idea. It was the name of an older gentleman who had once saved his life when he was very young and had gotten lost during a sandstorm. Even though he was only four when it happened he had never forgotten the name of the man who had found him and made sure he got back home to his mom only to disappear with out a trace.  It was only later that he learned the name meant bringer of light, which is exactly what the older man had been.  It had turned in to a private joke between them, as each of them saw the other as the bringer of light into their life. 

Sitting alone in her room, Padmé quickly diverted the cameras away from herself. Anakin had reprogrammed it so that it could easily be made to look like all was fine, whenever they wanted privacy, but didn't want to draw any attention.  

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she finally played the message she had been waiting so long for. 

_"Angel, _

_I miss you so much I can barely stand it. When I dream of you every night it is so real I can almost feel you in my arms and smell the sweet intoxicating scent of your hair. _

_I would give anything for us to be together tonight. I can hardly believe it has been an entire year since we became husband and wife. I still remember our wondrous wedding night and honeymoon as if they were just yesterday. They were the happiest five days of my life. _

_I am not able to get away, and it is tearing me apart, but I promise you someday we will be able to be together like a normal husband and wife.  _

_You are my heart, my soul, and my reason for being. I truly deeply love you._

_ I'm forever yours, Anakin.  _

Blinking her eyes and refusing to allow the tears to come, Padmé walked over to a drawer and pulled out an over-sized light khaki colored shirt of Jedi design. Its was several sizes to large for her tiny frame, but it had been the perfect size for Anakin. Changing into the calf-length shirt she crawled into bed hugging a large body size pillow her head resting on top.  If she closed her eyes tight enough she almost fool herself in to thinking she was in Anakin's arms… almost…but not quite. Now there was nothing to hold back the tears. 


	7. LegacyII: Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

****

Wild meadow flowers, why did she smell wild meadow flowers?  As much as she would have preferred otherwise Naboo's meadows were parsecs away, just like Anakin.  Attempting to busy herself in some tedious treaties, from an earlier committee meeting, she could not keep her mind from wandering no matter how hard she tried.  

She had not spoken to anyone, or even bothered to check the holo-news.  The more she attempted to fool herself, the less it worked and there was still that unexplainable scent of wild flowers, that was just a little too real to be a simple matter of wishful thinking.   

Giving up the hope of ever getting any actual work done, she gave up even trying.  It was then that she noticed the floral scent was mixed with something else, a very pleasant and familiar scent.  But it couldn't be?  That was impossible wasn't it? 

If there had been a galactic record for longest and most passionate kiss, they surely would have broken it.  So happy to each other, they couldn't even bother with words.  As soon as Anakin stepped out from the shadows, with the flowers in his hand, Padmé didn't' even bother to ask questions, even though she had a million of them. 

She was so overwhelmed with happiness at the sight of her husband that all she could do was throw her arms round his neck in an embrace that barely allowed for breathing.  Anakin for his part was only more than happy to return the favor.  Like a pair of magnets their lips soon found each other, refusing to part for anything.  

It was only when she noticed that the flowers were getting quite crushed between them  and thorns were starting to dig into her neck that Padmé reluctantly  broke it off.  It was then that she was also able to speak. 

"I thought  you weren't coming, that you wouldn't be able to.  I …  I…I can't believe your home.  I missed you so much."  She could barely get the words out, between breathes. 

"I didn't know myself until right before I left.  I don't understand it.  I was supposed to stay on Selonia, but the next thing I know  I'm being ordered to return to Coruscant for a week of R and R.  Even Master Kenobi was most mystified."  Anakin looked as though he wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer to that question. 

"I guess for once the fates are on our side.  I say we take advantage of the situation."  Padmé replied with a slightly mischievous grin on her face, before remembering something that threatened to put a damper on the whole situation.  

"What is it?"  Anakin asked worried about her sudden drastic change of mood. 

"I have a meeting in less than an hour, and I'm going to be tied up with meetings and paperwork all week.  But we still have our evenings."  She was starting to feel like the victim of a very bad practical joke when suddenly as if something was reading her mind the comlink on her desk started beeping with a message that her meeting had been canceled.  In fact, it appeared  that suddenly due to some rather extraordinary twist of fate she had the whole week free.  

She had the strongest feeling that if she didn't know it was impossible, she would have sworn that somebody was pulling strings and setting them up.  But that was impossible.  No one knew of their relationship, not her family, not even Master Kenobi.  They may have had their suspicions, but they certainly didn't know about the marriage and they certainly wouldn't have the power or the desire to pull something like this.  She couldn't think of anyone that would be able to do that, or why anyone would want to.  

Looking up at Anakin, she decided to worry about it later.  Right now she had an entire week off and her husband was here to help her celebrate the fact they had been married for a year and a day.  And she intended to take every advantage of the situation.  

Walking away from the desk she made sure the door to her office was locked, then she shut off the lights and returned to Anakin. 

"Now then Husband dear, where were we?" 


	8. LegacyII: Chapter 7

"It is unfolding exactly as I have foreseen it. Once again, you have done well Lord Tyranus. Soon she will no longer pose a problem for us. Without her voice of opposition, the Senate will soon be reduced to pawns."  The cloaked figure spoke slowly, with a cold emotionless voice that belied a presence much more powerful than physical appearance alone would suggest.  

Beside the figure strode another similarly cloaked figure, whose presence was not quite as intimating, though still far from inviting.  "Yes my Lord.  The Selonian Senator will be a worthy adversary.  She is as strong willed as Senator Amidala, and will not fall into our trap willingly." 

"She will help us. I have foreseen it. Skywalker will join us and she will help lead him to us. She is already playing into our hands. The Senator and Skywalker are growing closer, Senator Amidala is the leash by which young Skywalker will be controlled" as he spoke the dark cloaked figures walked side by side under cover of the shadows, lit only by the eerie purgatorial glow of the setting sun peering thru the hazy smog of the various factories located in the underside of the industrial section of Coruscant. "Soon the galaxy will be under my domination and our vengeance will be complete."  

"What of Senator Organa from Alderaan, My Lord? He will not fall easy. He is already suspicious of the Chancellor, and while not open about it, he is clearly opposed to the Clone Wars. I am afraid he has already figured out too much. He poses a danger as well." Even though he had decades of experience at controlling his emotions, it was clear from the tone that the younger man was clearly intimated by the older man, even though he appeared on the outside to be the stronger of the two. A ruse, the elder figure had used to his advantage on more than one occasion. 

"Senator Organa will not pose a threat. His voice, while respected, does not carry the weight of Senator Amidala. Once she is finally eliminated, Skywalker will turn to the dark side, and the Senate will be easily turned against Organa and his insignificant band of supporters. When chaos once again descends, I shall be the voice of reason that rises up to take control of the anarchy."  

"My Lord, many of the Jedi will die in the Clone Wars, their numbers greatly diminished, those that remain will be certain to oppose us." 

"Once Senator Amidala is out of the way, Skywalker will be under our control. The Jedi order is collapsing under its own weight. Once Senator Amidala is eliminated, Skywalker's need for vengeance will finish off what is left of the Jedi order.  There will be no one to oppose us. By continuing to stir the brewing fires of the Separatist planets, the Clone Wars are assured to be a long and bloody series of conflicts, which will keep most of the Jedi occupied and unaware of our true line of attack".

"My Lord I will not disappoint you.  The Jedi and their misguided philosophy will soon be destroyed. I will continue my efforts to keep then engaged in battle with the Separatist factions. Those who would pose a threat to us will be eradicated. I will continue my efforts. There are those on Ord Mantell who will unwittingly help us for a price." 

"Follow standard protocol and contact me on my private channel in twelve hours."

"Yes My Lord" 

Walking determinedly over the narrow skywalk that led to the hanger, the robed figures disappeared into the hanger bay where a small shuttle was parked.  Stopping at the base of the entrance ramp, the younger of the two men departed up the ramp. The elder more ominous figure turned away from the ramp and disappeared in to the dark shadows as the shuttle took off out of the hanger. 

Walking thru the hallways at the Senate, Bail Organa's uneasiness and sense of dread was at the highest point it had been since the start of the Clone Wars. From the beginning he was the first of a very small group of Senators to sense that something was definitely wrong with the entire situation. Yet he couldn't place exactly what it was that was not right. Everything just seemed almost like an elaborate plan, the Clone army fully trained and ready to go just when they needed an army.

 The majority of the Senate had been opposed to creation of such an army fearing it would send the wrong signs. Nobody knew the existence of such an army, a defense force that would have been created with out authorization from the Senate. Yet the Senate had been too quick to change its mind and embrace such a militia when a sudden and too convenient need arose. It simply did not make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Why would those who should logically be the most opposed to the creation of a Republic Army appear to be behind its very creation?

 The Jedi had always been able to protect them and keep peace in the galaxy, but now it seemed like they too were falling apart. The once peaceful Republic, which had stood for over a millennium, appeared to be crumbling apart from within, and almost nobody seemed to care or even notice. 

Coming around the corner he stopped at the door and pushed the buzzer. As soon as the door opened he entered. 

"Greetings Senator Organa. I have been waiting for you." Chancellor Palpatine looked up from behind his desk, directly facing the door. 

Bail Organa approached the Chancellor's desk as behind him, the doors slid silently shut.


End file.
